Cosplay
by DaaisyGuerrero
Summary: Aparentemente todo luce normal, como todos los días, tu novia te visita,intercambian un par de palabras. Todo va bien hasta que, la castaña actúa mas raro de lo normal, el por solucionar las cosas le pregunta sin saber a lo que le llevaría esa pregunta. Disfrazarse del príncipe de los Saiyajin, ¿o no?


_Hola,primero que nada este fic era un one-shoot pero lo corte a two-shoot, simplemente por que en lo pers__onal me gusto mucho para dejarlo en un capítulo. Este fic muchas se preguntaran porque solo del PoV de Yamato, pero es fácil, ya que bueno lo verán... _

_Se que en el personaje de Mimi aveces se me va y es un Ooc, pero entiendan, ya que para el tema Mimi no estaba hecha. Bueno espero y sea de su agrado este fic, y no me linchen por lo pésimo y anormal que salió._

_Disclaimer:Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo._

* * *

><p><strong>Cosplay<strong>

by

Daisy Ann.

Mire de reojo a la castaña la había visto así de concentrada.

Arqueó una ceja,la castaña de estar sumamente concentrada paso a des controlarse de un momento a otro, ahogó un grito, comenzaba a patalear y arrojar uno que otro objeto que estaban a su alcance.

En su rostro yacía un pequeño mohín entre sus finas cejas. Al parecer algo la tenía desconcertada, inquieta y molesta.

Esto lo estaba inquietando un poco, no le molestaba lo que estuviera haciendo la chica, al parecer le entretenía, pero lo que le molestaba era que tenía casi una hora siendo ignorado. Miro una vez más a la chica, esta vez la chica se estaba emocionando y tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. La situación lo estaba molestando, sea lo que estuviera haciendo la ojimiel era más importante que estar con el,su novio.

Decidio ponerle fin a esto. Se encaminó hacia su sala, donde yacía muy animada la chica.

—¿Mimi?–Llamo el rubio pero al no tener respuesta volvió a intentar—¿Mimi?

Quito de su mente la idea de intentar llamarla ya que entre su melena castaña colgaban unos finos cables color blanco.

La chica no lo escuchaba porque tenía puestos los audífonos .

Bufe.

Quería quitarle esos audífonos para que notara su presencia, así no sería ignorado.

Se dirigió a paso seguro a realizar esa acción, pero detuve su andar al pensar en las consecuencias.

Sí realizaba esa acción Mimi se enojaría . Y eso sería peor que ser ignorado. Cuando la chica se enojaba, todo mundo huia, ya que nadie podría detenerla. A pesar de ser así la chica no era rencorosa, es pura. Con un perdón bastaría para hacerla feliz, sin embargo, nunca se le olvidaría, lo usara en contra para cumplir sus caprichos.

Me dirigí a paso lento, cauteloso. Toqué su hombro con delicadeza provocando que me observara.

Quitó sus audífonos para prestarme atención. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego se incorporó.

—Oh,Matt.¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto observándolo.

—Nada Mimi,Nada—Fue lo único que soltó.

Ya que no quería admitir que quería un poco, sí no es qe toda la atención de ella. Pensó que esa respuesta daría a entender que algo sucedía, y darse cuenta que ya tenía una hora siendo ignorado.

Pero en ese momento odió la inocencia de ella, aunque era lo que más amaba , en estos momentos la odiaba, ya que no capto la indirecta.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se volvió a colocar sus audífonos. El rubio la miro por un instante ya que la chica comenzó a reír.

Esto colmó la paciencia del rubio.

Agarro los audífonos y los jalo. Logrando consigo quitárselos. No importaba que ella se enojara, ahora todo era mejor que ser ignorado.

—¡Auch!—Chillo mientras se sobaba las orejas, luego fulmino al chico con su mirada.—¡Que pasa contigo!—Grito furiosa poniéndose a la altura del rubio.

—A mi nada—Dijo sin importancia.

—¿Entonces por que hiciste eso?— Cuestiono con un mohín adornado su mirada des aprobatoria.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?—Pregunto sin rodeos.

La chica abrió desmerusadamente

los ojos y luego un tono carmín se posó en sus mejillas.

—Eh-h yo...—El nerviosismo de la chica hizo que una rubia ceja se levantará con cierta molestia.

—Mimi,soy tu novio.—Dijo severamente.

La chica suspiro rendida, eso era verdad. Poco a poco el color carmesí fue borrandose de sus mejillas.

—Eso lo se Yamato.—Dijo rodando los ojos—También se que puedo confiar en ti pe...

—No parece— Interrumpió hoscamente el chico, aunque la chica lo ignoro y continuo.

—...Pero hay cosas que me avergüenzan—Dijo cabizbaja—Es decir, me gustan, pero tengo miedo que la gente sepa eso y que no lo entienda, que me crean inmadura.—suspiro sonoramente—Incluyéndote.

—¿Porqué piensas eso?—Gruño.

—Por que te conozco.—Pauso—Y se que lo ves tonto.

—Mimi déjate de tonterías y dime que es lo que no quieres que sepan, ni siquiera yo.—Dijo vacilando temiendo la respuesta.

—Ver Dragon Ball—El tono carmesí volvió a posarse en sus mejillas, inclusive con mayor intensidad.

El rubio no sabía que pensar, Dragon Ball le gustaba, pero cuando era pequeño , no podía creer que alguien como Mimi pudiera ver algo tan.. "Varonil", alguien con su apariencia tan frágil, tan "femenina". Hizo una mueca de horror al imaginarse a Mimi convertirse en una de esas chicas que parecen chicos.

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Por eso no quería que supieras—Dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzandose de brazos.

Se despertó de sus pensamientos y la miro.

Era su novia, no cualquier chica. El la había aceptado tal y como era a pesar de sus defectos, así el la quería.

—Mimi—La vio directamente a los ojos.

La chica quedo desarmada con esa mirada, con esos orbes zafiro, tan penetrantes. Se movió incómoda en su lugar. Yamato se caracterizaba por su mirada fría,penetrante pero sobre todo enigmática, capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier alma. El chico la seguía observando insistentemente luego su mirada se relajó haciendo que dejara de un lado el ambiente tenso.

—Mimi—Continuo el chico—Yo...—Pauso con un leve sonrojo—...Lo siento—Dijo sincero— La verdad no me importa que veas Dragon Ball o cualquiera.—Sonrió—Inclusive me gustaba.

—Tu lo has dicho Matt, te gustaba.—Dijo cabizbaja.

El chico se recriminaba mentalmente, eso no era lo que debía haber dicho. El quería que su novia estuviera tranquila. Quitarle esas inseguridades.

La acerco a el. Pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella sentía la respiración de el provocando que se estremeciera. Los labios de el se depositaron en la frente de la chica dándole tranquilidad.

—Vamos—Sonrió tiernamente—¿A quien no le gusta Dragon Ball?—Dijo el chico—Tengo que confesar que me sorprendió que a mi chica le gustará, ya que eres muy dulce y tierna—Pauso— Y un poco agresiva— Susurro—Para ver algo tan rudo.—Confeso.

—Nunca terminare de sorprenderte—Dijo divertida.

El chico vacilo.—La verdad no.

La chica sonrió y depósito un suave y dulce beso en la comisura del chico.

—Entonces...—Hablo la chica— ¿No importa que vea Dragon Ball?—El chico negó con la cabeza lo cual hizo que la chica la mirara con curiosidad.—¿Y que hay de Dragon Ball Z y Gt?—Dijo avergonzada.

Rodó los ojos—No,no importa que veas ninguno de esos.—Gruño.

—¿Seguro?— El asintió y ella lo miro juguetona—Oye Matt.

—Mhj.—Gruño el chico, la mirada juguetona quería decir que la chica tramaba algo.

—Entonces...—Dudó en decir—¿Te gustaba Dragon Ball?—Chillo emocionada.

El abrió los ojos verdad era que de niño veía esa serie con T.k, pero eso era muy diferente a ser fan. No quería que Mimi se pusiera triste.

—Sí, Takeru y a mi nos gustaba.

Soltó poniéndole fin a la conversación tratando dejar atrás el tema pero lejos de eso se encontraba una castaña con sus orbes miel viéndolo insistentemente.

—¿Y?—Dijo con la mirada insistente.

—¿Qué?—Era verdad no sabía que quería decir con ese "¿Y?".

La chica rodó los ojos—¿Y bien?—Pregunto—¿Qué opinas?

El chico seguía sin entender, ¿Que opinaba acerca de la plática que tuvo con la chica? O que opinaba de ser ignorado.

La chica al ver que no tenía respuesta opto por ser más específica.

—¿Qué opinas de Dragon Ball en general?— Pregunto.

Arqueó una ceja como que debía opinar.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes—Bufo—Trama, Enemigos, Historia.—Dijo como sí fuera lo más obvio.

Hizo memoria, el solo recordaba a Goku ;El viejito pervertido; El chico que no tenía nariz;la novia de Goku,Bulma. También recuerda a un chico que le decía Kakaroto a Goku, al parecer no le importaba recordar su nombre. Suspiro. El no tenía ni la base de saber algo de Dragon Ball. Miro a la chica, seguía con su insistente mirada. Se movió incómodo, no quería mentirle a la chica pero ya le había mentido al decirle que sabía de Dragon Ball.

—Pues..—empezó.—Ya sabes— Dijo nervioso.—Goku y Bulma...—Iba a continuar pero la mirada fulminante de la chica lo congelo.

—¡QUE!—Grito—Goku y Bulma, no pueden estar juntos.—Chillo, ahogando un grito—La relación de Goku y Bulma, es como la de Hikari y Taichi, un ejemplo mejor, es el tuyo con Takeru.—Dijo incrédula—La relación es de hermanos o bien más estrecha, Bulma cuido de el cuando era un niño, lo enseño a bañarse, modales y comportarse.—Sonrió—Además, Goku está con Chi-Chi, tuvieron a Gohan y Gotten.—Dijo indignada.—Y lo más importante.¡Bulma tiene a VEGETA! Digo, todas quieren a Vegeta, el es tan..—pensó— Especial, con un pasado turbio y enigmático.—Suspiro— Y tienen a Bra y Trunks, quien fue crucial para la historia.—Dijo animada—Sin el Goku hubiera muerto por la enfermedad del corazón, el les advirtió de los androides quienes llegarían en tres años, y el derroto solo a Freezer y a King Cold.—Dijo con ensoñacion—Y como no ser tan perfecto, sí es el hijo de Veggie y Bulma!—Chillo emocionada.

—Bueno, y que hay del que no tiene nariz.—Dijo para evitar los discursos que tenía para Vegeta y Bulma.

Lo miro confusa y opto por darle "pistas"—Ya sabes el que no tiene cabello.

La chica se encogió de hombros y dijo con desinterés—El se quedo con el Androide 18, y tuvieron una hija llamada Marron.—Se detuvo y abrió los ojos.

El chico se preocupó por la repentina actitud de la chica.

—Mimi,¿Que tienes?—Pregunto preocupado.

—Marron... Suena como Maron,¿cierto?—Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—Supongo que sí, tienen un tanto parecido.

—¡La hija de Krilin se llama como su ex novia!—concluyo— Bueno Matt tengo que ver más de Dbz, ya meró llego a el torneo de Cell.—Dijo animada y luego miro al chico que la miraba fijamente—¿Quieres verlo conmigo?—Dijo extendiendo la mano.

El sonrió, no podía rechazar aquella invitación, sabía que Mimi lo hacia de corazón.

Tome su mano y nos dirigimos al sofá doble, me coloco un audífono y luego hizo el mismo procedimiento con sí misma, se recargó en mi hombro suspiro, en su celular yacía un video cargado detenido, le dio click y comenzó a andar el video, era un sujeto verde en la mitad de un desierto, apareció un intro contagioso, la chica a su lado comenzó a cantar animadamente moviéndose como sí fuera una estrella y estuviera dando un concierto.

—¡ChaLa-Head ChaLa!—grito—No importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendré!—Pauso y miro al horizonte—¡Como sí un volcán hiciera una gran erupción! Derrite un gran glaciar, podrás ver de cerca a un gran dragón.

Así se la paso todo el intro y luego comenzó una canción de fondo seguida del mismo sujeto verde,y varias escenas de Goku y otros chicos. Luego una foto y un texto aparecían con spoiler de lo que sucedería en el capítulo.

—El torneo de Cell comienza..–Leí.

—¡Sí! ¿No es emocionante?—Dijo sin mirarme.

El capítulo empezó, la primera escena era de unos chicos con Goku en un lugar en el cielo. Luego charlaban entre ellos, y se fueron del lugar volando. Otra escena apareció con al parecer un reportero con su camarógrafo filmando al chico verde.

El camarógrafo movió la cámara hacia un coche negro que venía dispersando arena. De ahí salió un señor con afro y bigote, hizo un ademán de "love'nPeace" y luego invito a el reportero a acercarse, pero tenía miedo. Supuse que el tipo verde era malo para tener en pánico al reportero, sin embargo, el señor con afro no tenía miedo ya que empezó a burlarse de el junto al que aparentemente moría de miedo segundos atrás.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver a la chica con el ceño fruncido. No quise preguntarle. Suficiente había tenido con la pregunta que desato todo lo anterior.

Siguió viendo detenidamente la pantalla. Se veía en el cielo alguien. Con lógica creyó que eran los que habían volado hace rato, pero se equivocó.

La chica a su lado empezó a estremecerse y a ampliar su sonrisa. El celular tembló por las patadas que daba la chica y movía todo. Volvió a ver a la pantalla. Un joven aterrizo cerca de el señor del afro. El joven era de baja estatura y con una frente amplia, con un particular peinado al igual que su ropa. Se le hacía conocido, su cerebro trabajo y lo recordó, era el que olvidaba el nombre de Goku.

Estaba entreteniéndose pero la chica por accidente lo golpeo y la miro confuso exigiendo una respuesta que no recibió. La chica veía la pantalla suspirando mientras le dedicaba miradas como las que le dedicaba a el. Enarco una ceja. ¿Por que la chica haría eso con la pantalla? Esto estaba incomodando lo. Se movió incómodo ante la situación.

Pero de un momento a otro la chica frunció el señal una vez más y le dedicaba una mirada fulminante al aparato. Cerró Un puño y se golpeó una pierna.

—¡Que coraje!—dijo frustrada, me miro y suavizo su mirada—¿No es así?—Dijo mientras apartaba la mirada y se concentraba otra vez a pelear con su pobre celular, el no tenía la culpa— ¡Maldito Mr. Satán!—Torció sus labios—¿Cómo puede existir gente como el? Es imperdonable.

Tome su hombro y le dedique una mirada tranquilizadora— Calma Mimi.

—¡Como quieres que me calme?—Rugió.— Si Mister Charlatán esta burlándose de Vegeta y los demás, esto no puede pasar, deberíamos poner una queja, para que cambien o mejor dicho eliminen a ese personaje tan repulsivo, o mejor aún que lo maten enfrente de todos que creen que es quien defenderá a la tierra de Cell.—bufo.

—Mimi...—Dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

—Es que Matt, como puede haber humanos tan tontos que crean que ese mequetrefe podrá derrotar a Cell, es un farsante.—Hizo un puchero.

El chico sabía que no podía sacar a la chica de su posición actual así que opto por algo que no quería admitir pero la verdad es que le interesaba seguir viendo aquellos dibujos.

—Mimi, cálmate y sigue viendo. ¿Qué no querías que lo viéramos juntos?—Se escudó— Sí no es asume puedo ir a ensayar con mi banda.—Mintió.

—Ya, ya, ya.—Dijo rendida—Esta bien.—El video comenzó a reproducirse.

Mimi tenía razón ese señor era insoportable para el diciendo en los siguientes capítulos que lo que hacían Goku y sus amigos era un vil truco. Rodé los ojos, ese farsante era un estúpido, debía aceptar que no era el más fuerte, y que los que tenía enfrente de el sí lo eran.

Los siguientes capítulos transcurrieron y en algunas ocasiones se emocionaba pero omitía su emoción, algo contrario a la chica. El señor de afro que en realidad se llama Mister Satan, ya no le era tan insoportable ya que le daba risa que fingía dolor de estómago para no pelear contra quien lo podía matar fácilmente.

Las horas pasaban al igual que los capítulos. La situación era la misma lo que la chica hacia el lo omitía. La chica cada vez que pasaban a cuadro a el de frente amplia, se emocionaba y casi juraba que lo veía de la misma forma que a el lo mira.

Ya era noche así que se levantaron del sillón el cual por horas había sido su respaldo. Ambos se estiraron, y se dirigieron a la cocina.

El estaba dándole la espalda a la chica por buscar algo del refrigerador. Siguió ahí porque no encontraba algún refrigero o alimento comestible. Escucho que la chica se levantaba del comedor por el rechinar de la silla. Y la escucho hablar.

—Oye Matt.—llamo.

El chico por su parte la escuchaba a pesar que toda su cabeza estaba dentro del aparato doméstico.

—Mhj.—Dijo para que prosiguiera.

—Estaba pensando...—Comenzó nerviosa— Que tal vez no se...—Continuo.

El la escuchaba pero no quería interrumpir la ya que cada que lo hacia la chica contestaba con un " Ya me desconcertaste, no me acuerdo que decía" o un "Nada" seguido de un puchero. Volvió a oír a la chica hablar así que sin mirarla le presto atención .

—Ire al punto.—Dijo decidida—Yamato Ishida.—Un escalofrío paso por la columna del aludido ya que nunca lo llamaba así— Quiero que...—Pauso para meditar lo que diría.— ¡Quiero que te hagas cosplay de Vegeta!— Dijo decidida pero sonó a una orden.

El chico abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza sin percatarse que aún estaba su cabeza dentro del aparato, provocando golpearse y gritando por el golpe.

Saco lentamente la cabeza y cuando la saco completamente su mano se posó en su cabeza automáticamente por el dolor que sentía. Lentamente giró hacia ella y la miro.

Ese chica estaba loca sí creía que el haría algo tan rebajado como eso. Preferiría que se enojara con el que tener que disfrazarse de una manera tan ridícula.

—¿Qué?—Fue lo único que pudo decir ya que no tenía palabras.

—Yamato, te dije que quiero que te disfraces de Vegeta.—Dijo tranquilamente— Además no te preocupes lo pensé y creo que no batallaras tanto.—Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza— Vegeta se puede transformar en Súper Saiyajin, así que no gastáremos mucho, ya eres rubio, sólo queda peinarte,¡ y el traje!— Dijo emocionada.— Hacer cosplay de Vegeta SSJ será mejor que Vegeta normal.—Dijo dando brinquitos.

El por su parte la miraba incrédulamente. Creía que era broma. Sí eso debería ser pero el tono de Mimi decía lo contrario. Mimi debería estar bromeando sí creía que EL se prestaría para hacer semejante cosa.

El la quería sí, pero a pesar de todo ese amor que le tenía, no podía hacer aquello, eso iba en contra de su orgullo. Y nadie , incluyéndola, podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Incluso nadie le pediría a su novio que hiciera tal cosa. Mimi estaba perdiendo la cabeza sí creía que haría eso.

—Matt, será tan emocionante, imagínate las fotos que pedirán en la convención que iremos, serás el mejor cosplayer.—chillo eufórica— Claro, no llenaras la armadura como Vegeta, te falta músculo, pero como quiera serás el mejor.—Le guiñó el ojo.

El chico seguía pálido, y se sentía ofendido.

Nadie en su sano juicio haría tal cosa en público, como Mimi permitiría que el hiciera algo así. Eso sería humillarse. Mimi estaba volviendo se loca, para exigirle aquello.

Por más que le doliera que Mimi se decepcionara de la ilusión que tenía, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

Por su mente pasaron mil cosas. Ella lo seguía mirando emocionada pensando no se en que, Mientras el estaba en una revolución .

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Lo cual provoco que sólo se enfocara en el. Sacándolo de su bolsillo miro la pantalla. Era un mensaje.

"_Hola Matt, ¿Que harás mañana?"_

Sostuvo su celular. El mensaje era de "Sora Takenouchi". No era una novedad los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia el.

Ella lo quería, desde Navidad se lo había dicho, desde ese día ella insistía de una manera muy discreta que saliera con ella. Estaba mal que el no le pusiera un alto, y sí supiera lo de el y la castaña, lo aceptaría, pero nadie sabía nada. El estaba ilusionando a la chica sin quererlo, cuando no le decía que tenía una relación con su amiga.

—Matt, ¿cuando iremos por el traje?—Dijo sonriente.

Estaba seguro sí hubiera estado con Sora nada de esto hubiera pasado, ella era tan madura y comprensiva. Se reprimió por aquellos pensamientos. El estaba con Mimi porque la quería de lo contrario estuviera con Sora. Pero Sora lo comprendería y no insistiría como Mimi.

Leyó una vez más el mensaje.

Debía contestarle a la chica.

Corrección quería contestarle.

Tomó el celular y comenzó a escribir creyendo que era lo correcto. Miro una vez más a Mimi, borro lo que tenía escrito. No sabía que hacer.

Contestarle a Sora o Ponerse el estúpido traje y mostrarlo al público.

Ese era su gran dilema.

Suspiro.

Sea cual sea lo que decidiera. Tenía que contestarle a su amiga.

Tomó el celular y comenzó a teclear.

* * *

><p>bueno hasta aquí lo deje, ya que me gusto la idea de terminar con el dilema de Matt. Bueno el punto de esta historia es: ya que muchas de las que leen no se, si tienen novio o algo por el estilo, la razón que haya puesto desde el punto de vista de Yamato, es que solo vemos nuestro lado y no vemos el lado de nuestros chicos, y aveces creemos que son injustos, pero nosotras lo somos ya que solo nos preocupamos por nosotras en este aspecto de Digimon, se preguntaran por que hice de Dragon ball en vez de Digimon, fue porque Mimi no se podía estar viendo hahaHahaha además he estado viendo dbz y me gusto la idea. En mi caso cuando veo Digimon no me pongo tan así pero me emociono y al contrario de Matt a mi novio si le gusta digimon y pues estamos esperando Digimon tri! Y también la nueva película de dbz! Bueno gracias por leer este fic y ahora si. ¿Quién no se pone así cuando ve Digimon o algún personaje que les guste? Yo me pongo así con Yamato y Vegeta hahahah gracias!<p> 


End file.
